The disclosure is related to the field of cargo racks, and more specifically to an extensible cargo rack adapted for use in a pickup truck bed.
Pickup trucks generally include a cab and a truck bed, the latter ideally suited for portage of heavy, bulky or messy items. For such reason, pickup trucks are popular for use in construction and sporting applications, e.g., motorsports, camping and fishing.
The use of a cargo rack for pickup trucks is known in the prior art. A wide variety of aftermarket accessories exist to increase pickup truck versatility, including bike racks, tool beds, equipment racks, ladder racks, and so on. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned devices generally suffer in that usable cargo volume in the truck bed is reduced. In some cases, the cargo rack is mounted directly to the bed floor, precluding use of the floor for portage of large items such as plywood sheets. Still other devices place cargo above the bed but in positions where it is less conveniently accessed.
Embodiments of the invention address the above limitations of the prior art.